Find the largest integer less than 80 that leaves a remainder of 3 when divided by 5.
Explanation: An integer that leaves a remainder of 3 when divided by 5 can be written as $5n + 3$ for some whole number $n$.  The largest permissible value of $n$ will lead us to the largest value of $5n + 3$ less than 80, so we solve the inequality. $$ 5n + 3 < 80. $$Subtracting 3 from both sides gives $5n < 77$.  Dividing both sides by 5, we have $$ n < 15\, \frac{2}{5}, $$so the largest permissible value of $n$ is 15 and the largest integer less than 80 that leaves a remainder of 3 when divided by 5 is $5 \cdot 15 + 3 = \boxed{78}$.